Automated cash handling equipment is utilized in retail trade, banking and gaming industries and anywhere else where large amounts of notes or coinage must be counted, sorted and packaged. Automated note and coin counting equipment is used in bank vaults and other locations for both sorting and counting deposits. Note and coin counters can also be used by tellers to verify the value of transactions prior to issuing a receipt to a customer. In gambling casinos, gaming machines must be “cashed up”, which means that a certain base level of cash must be provided for operation, but excess cash resulting from gambling must be removed. Cash redemption centers now allow consumers to bring in their accumulated change, for counting and exchange for a voucher for shopping at a retail food store, for example.
While automated cash handling systems are advantageous for businesses in which significant levels of cash are exchanged, there are also problems associated with these systems. Cash dispensing machines contain a limited supply of money. The supply level in these machines must be monitored and the machine refilled to maintain the supply of available cash at or above a minimum level such that a sufficient supply is available for customers. Cash receiving machines, on the other hand, can only accept a limited amount of money. These machines must be monitored and emptied when necessary to prevent, for example, expensive downtime for gaming machines. Additionally, because automatic cash handling machines handle large amounts of cash, it is important to be able to verify both that the equipment is operating as expected and that personnel involved in loading and unloading the machines are doing so correctly. It is desirable, therefore, to monitor cash levels in automated cash handling machines.
To monitor the assets in automated cash handling machines, it is known to connect a plurality of automated cash handling machines into a network. These networks generally comprise a controller coupled to one or more cash handling machines via interface cables. While acceptable in a number of applications, these systems have limitations. First, due to the need to run cabling to each machine, wired networks are relatively inflexible when additional equipment is required, or when devices are moved to a new location. Secondly, such equipment requires special installation measures when installed in areas accessible by customers, such as in a gaming casino.
Bergmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,583, discloses a group of gaming machines which are co-located with a money changing machine. A master device may collect data from the gaming machines through an RF network, and pass such data on to a central control unit. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11114209 shows a plurality of coin counting units, perhaps located at a point of sale, which transmit cash collection data to a central control unit via RF communications. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6312061 shows another a gaming machine management system in which cash accumulation data is collected and transmitted to a floor management machine, and then to a central computer.
There remains a need for an automated cash handling system in which a control unit can be selectively coupled to any of a plurality of different types of automated cash handling equipment, such as counters, sorters, dispensers and redemption machines for coin and currency. The device could also preferably be coupled to standard public communication networks such as the internet, or internal intranets. Furthermore, the device would preferably communicate in a globally available frequency band for general usage, thereby preventing interference with other devices, and allowing operation in any location.